


May 2010 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of the usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 2010 FicBits

Choosing to go with Mistah J might have been the worst mistake Harley ever made. After all, Red didn't make her feel ten inches tall. Oh yeah, Red could say some hurtful things, but it was all to improve her, not cut her down to size. Harleen knew that much, even if Harley rarely looked at it that way.

Right now, though, with her babies cackling over the most recent joke Harley had pulled, she thought she could pack up all her regrets for good. Without a look back at the broken, pale-faced body, she and the babies left to go break Red out of Arkham and start all over.

* * *

"Do you ever stop and wonder, is it worth it, this whole America-spiel, for the people, by the people, blah blah blah?"

Ollie slammed the off-button on the remote faster than Hal could follow. The bartender shrugged; they paid too much to protest the blond having swiped it.

"Picking up new tricks from Barry?" he asked his best friend in a slow, lazy kind of way to try and deflate some of that anger burning in the playboy.

"Whu...no. Just sick and tired of these know-it-all so-called reporters shoving microphones in my face, and trying to warp everything I believe in for their own agenda." Ollie chugged about half his beer bottle down.

"Everyone's got one," Hal countered.

"Yeah, and they all have assholes too. Doesn't mean I want them in my face."

Hal just shook his head, half-smiled and drained the rest of his beer. "Okay, Rich-boy; enough of that. You rack'em, I'll crack'em," he said, nodding to the empty pool table.

"Get ready to kiss the green, Fly-boy; I'll even call pockets and still whip you." Ollie grinned, his mercurial temper put aside for the interests of a boy's night out with his best pal in the world.

* * *

Roy Harper looked at the teens ahead of him, unbelieving that one could be...she died, he saw her body, buried her, avenged her as his mind tells him over and again. She could not have survived, and nothing in the universe loved him enough to let him have her back.

"Etai Yazi...."

"Dad?" she answered, just as broken by his appearance; he died, she remembered, saving her when she was small.

Parallel universes collided at times, but it shook both Roy's friends and Lian's to find the breaking point between theirs had hinged on who it was that fell in the Arrows that day ten years prior. Cerdian didn't want to know what his family was like in this universe, but the way the former Titans, mostly League now, made them welcome was enough for him to decide that they could finally stop running from the destruction of their own world. 

Maybe, in time, Lian and her father from this world would both heal from the severed family ties.

* * *

"Professor Choi will be missed." The words echoed in his ears, but the father of the man killed was finding them to be flat comfort. No one at the university truly wished to speak of the matter. The very existence of Ryan and his dual life were a continuation of trouble that everyone wished to see ended.

Fingernails bit deep into the skin of his palms, as thoughts of a lost wife and now a lost son collided. There was no fairness in either loss, but then, the cycles of life so rarely were. The living could only go on.


End file.
